Cooking
by Ocean Starfly
Summary: Prompt 220. Akira watches in amusement as Nokoru tries to cook. A White Day fic.  Moved to new proper category.


I know it's too early for White Day, but I couldn't resist putting this up as soon as I finished! (Why don't we celebrate White Day in America anyway? We should.) Hope you enjoy~!

Disclaimer: The wonderfully amazing CLAMP own Nokoru, Akira, Suoh, and Nagisa. (Please don't sue, I need money for my missions trip this summer.)

I, however, own Saruwatari Miharu and Kago Sachiyo.

Prompt "220. Akira watches in amusement as Nokoru tries to cook." from Cheysuli.

"Ne, kaichou, are you sure about this?"

"Of course, I'm sure, Akira."

"Demo…"

"Akira, you asked me at least a hundred times: _yes_, I'm sure. There's nothing to worry about!"

The CLAMP Campus elementary division treasurer highly doubted that. They were in a kitchen after all, full of knives and other sharp objects, ovens (several of them, actually), flammable materials, and at least a dozen other potentially life-threatening objects. And, most dangerous of all, Nokoru… attempting to cook.

Life-threatening as it may be, Akira couldn't help but smile as Nokoru worked diligently at mixing all the ingredients and putting them in the oven. He mixed up salt with sugar in one or two when the sugar started running low, and the first few started burning before the blonde pulled them out (forgetting the oven mitts until the last second, resulting in a burnt finger). He had utterly refused any help whatsoever from Akira, even though the raven-haired boy was a master chef, claiming that it wouldn't be fair to the ladies.

Yes, Imonoyama Nokoru was baking cakes for White Day.

"Kaichou, you only have a few hours left before nightfall," Akira commented, glancing out the window. He had no real reason to stay, but seeing as Suoh was out with Nagisa and this was Nokoru after all, he had decided it would be a wise idea to keep an eye on the blonde, even if he wasn't allowed to help.

The Imonoyama heir ignored him as he pulled out the last cake. Nokoru had decided to bake cakes to be divided up and set out buffet-style for all the girls who had given him Valentine's chocolates to take a slice. Usually the council board members forwent any attempts to reply to every chocolate given to them for Valentines, but Nokoru figured that he should do something for them since it was his last year before he went to university and became incredibly busy – this had seemed like the easiest way, except for the fact that Nokoru had insisted on baking all of the cakes himself.

"You've been at it all day, shouldn't you take a rest?" Akira questioned, slightly worried for his friend. Kaichou didn't have very good physical abilities as it was, and he had been on his feet, mixing and lifting cakes since the early morning. Suffice to say that at least one entire cake was covering his hair, clothing and face in the form of flour, egg, and dough.

Akira hopped off the counter he had been sitting on and headed in the direction of the stove.

"I told you not to help me Akira!" Nokoru said suddenly, frowning from where he stood, just starting to ice the cakes.

"I'm not. But surely I can get you something to drink?"

The blonde blinked; he had hardly eaten anything the whole day (Akira had had to force him to stop for lunch and he had had only a few fingers of leftover dough since). "I suppose that would be fine. Thank you, Akira," he said, his face relaxing into a smile.

Akira smiled back and pulled out some tea. At the same time, Nokoru managed to burst the container of white icing. The blonde let out a yelp, holding the exploded tube at arm's length as if afraid it would explode again. His hands and forearms were now covered in the sticky, sugary white substance.

"Mou, kaichou," Akira teasingly complained, lips twitching with suppressed giggles. He walked over to the man who was now licking the icing off his hands.

"No reason to waste, ne? Akira," the blonde grinned, swiping one icing covered hand across the other male's face. Akira stuck out his tongue to lick at the sugar.

"It's good!" the high school treasurer chuckled.

Nokoru smiled. "Isn't it? Here, have some more."

And with that, the student councilman grabbed another tube of icing and squirted it at Akira. For a moment, the latter only blinked in surprise. Then he yelled, "Kaichou!" before grabbing his own sugary weapon. Laughter rang throughout the kitchen, echoing off the appliances as the two teenagers ran around the kitchen, ducking behind counters and leaning out to fire. Sparkling white icing soon draped half the counters and stoves, was smeared over the refrigerator, and dripped from the ceiling as well as both council members.

Still laughing, Nokoru slid down an aisle, firing double "guns" of icing.

"Kaichou, look out, the cakes!" Akira gasped diving forward. He grabbed his senpai's hand and managed to stop him from colliding with the cakes, but the black-haired man pulled too hard, slipped on a patch of icing, and toppled backwards, pulling Nokoru with him. They both swung hands out in vain attempts to stop their fall, only managing to knock a cake over with them.

"Oof!" The wind was knocked out of Akira as his kaichou landed directly on top of him.

"Gomen, Akira - !" Nokoru moved up to his elbows quickly, his words cut off by the site beneath him. Akira's head had landed just about perfectly center on the cake. The stunned looking kohai's black hair was in stark contrast to the halo of white cake and icing. Nokoru tried to keep his laughter back and ask if his friend was okay, failed miserably, and burst out laughing. Akira blinked dazedly as Nokoru's head dropped onto his chest; the kaichou's whole body shook with laughter, blonde hair tickling Akira's collar bone.

"Gomen, Akira… you just… look so…" he managed to gasp out before lapsing back into laughter.

Above them a door opened.

"Ah… sumimasen!" The black and blonde haired teens looked up just in time to see two girls standing in the doorway, one blushing like mad while the other grinned like a maniac. Then they had closed the door and their laughter could be heard echoing down the hallway.

"That was…"

"Saruwatari Miharu and Kago Sachiyo."

"There are going to be rumors aren't there."

"Maybe. Kago-chan is extremely shy, so I don't think she'll say anything, but Saruwatari-chan is notorious for telling tall tales. The question is whether people will believe her or not."

Silence was barely able to settle before both men broke into another fit of laughter. They hadn't acted this goofy in a while, and they were enjoying it immensely; they weren't going to worry about a couple of witnesses.

Nokoru eventually rolled off of Akira to make breathing easier. Whenever they seemed about to stop laughing, they glanced at each other and started up again.

Then, without warning, Akira gasped, "Kaichou!"

"What is it, Akira?"

"You only have a few hours left until White Day!"

The heir to the Imonoyama zaibatsu screamed as he jumped to his feet, before it turned into laughter, which Akira joined in on, as he rushed back to the (thankfully still safe) cakes. They had a lot of work to do before the girls started arriving at school, unaware of the special treat being prepared for them. This would certainly be a White Day that they, and Nokoru and Akira, would never forget.


End file.
